The Man I Am Today
by captainme
Summary: How is Jack the man he is now? When a person from his very distructive past comes back, its up to his friends and crew to save him...but from what? please r&r JackAna [complete]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the movie pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
A/N I don't know whether this is going to be a you/Jack fic or a Jack/Ana fic so I'll see as it continues. By the way this is just the prologue and is just a little background on what the story is set on. Enjoy....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Man I am Today  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*7 years old~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A seven-year-old boy looked around. His eye catching his sister as she walked towards him hurt and upset written all over her face. The little boy looked up at her with his big brown eyes and asked in a tiny voice, something he didn't really want to know the answer to.  
  
"Emily, where's mama?" Tears spilled down his older sisters cheeks as she bent down and placed a hand on his soft face.  
  
"Oh baby, mama isn't coming back. She's gone to a better place, I promise." The boy's big eyes glistened with tears begging to be freed.  
  
"Where has she gone? Can we go see her?"  
  
"Oh course we can baby, just not for a very long time." Emily proceeded to hug her little brother as the tears that begged to be freed, fell down his little cheeks. They both jumped apart when a voice boomed down on them.  
  
"EMILY, what is it you are doing?" The 13-year-old girl had panic written all over her face, and she desperately tried to hide it.  
  
"Farther I...I just told him about mother." The girl was greeted by a heavy slap across the face from her farther, the little boys eyes grew wide with fear.  
  
"You had no right. He was to be told in due time. Not when you saw fit. You are not his mother, but his sister, and you won't be making any choices for him now Bella has died. Am I understood." The young girl looked towards the floor and nodded and said yes quietly. This was obviously not enough for the man as he gave her another hard slap across her already red face. "AM I UNDERSTOOD"  
  
"Yes farther."  
  
"Good. Now you" The middle aged man pointed towards the little boy. "Go to your room and don't come out until you're sent for. Do you hear me?"  
  
In a tiny voice he spoke, "Yes farther." And walked away, up the stairs into his room. When his farther heard his door click he grabbed hold of his daughter. The young boy quietly opened his door in time to hear his sister scream, "No farther no please no."  
  
He slid down against the doorframe thinking to himself, is this how my life is going to be now. My mother has left to go to some unknown place and my farther beating me, and raping my sister at every chance. That's not how this should be.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*10 years old~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
For the past 3 years the young boys fate had been how he feared it would be that night he told his mother was never going to come back.  
  
At every chance his farther would take Emily somewhere 'private' to 'talk' to her. And every time they returned she would rush up to her bedroom and cry on top of her bed. He knew this; as he was normally the one to cheer her up, take care of all the new scratches, bite wounds and bruises she came home with. If ever he did something wrong or if his farther was just in a bad mood then he would be beaten to a pulp, and be himself left with bruises and cuts all over his body.  
  
There was nobody they could turn too; every one had started to shun them after their mother's death. When the news got out that their farther beat his son and raped his daughter people had steered clear of them, as they were now 'damaged', nobody thought about helping them.  
  
One night, while his farther was 'talking' to his sister, this brown-eyed boy went walking around the bustling town. Normally he wouldn't out of fear of being caught by his farther and be beaten more then usual, but that night was different. He went out because he heard screams, and gunshots and by looking out of his window he saw fires burning right in the midst of town.  
  
Walking around the town, steering clear of the fires, his big eyes watched as people were chased around by dirty looking people, and other's shot by them. As he watched in amazement he didn't notice a man come up behind him until this man gripped his elbow. Jumping in surprise the boy turned around his eyes pleading with the man that stood before him.  
  
"Are you going to send me to my mama?" The man looked confused. "My mama went 3 years ago, and hasn't come back, my sister says we'll go to her one day. Are you going to send me to her."  
  
"Lad, ye shouldn't want' a die. Ye should go find ye papa, he'll take ye home. Where ye are safe. Not safe here right now." The boy's eyes glistened with laughter at the thought of his farther keeping him safe. He doesn't even look after him properly!  
  
"I am not going back to my farther. Never again. I want' a go be with my mama, where I wont be beaten." The man looked sympathetically at the boy who was pleading with him, and a thought came to his head.  
  
"Me capt'n be needing' a new cabin boy. What say you? Come with me and ye wont die or be beaten." The boy smiled then shook his head. Now the man was even more confused. He had just said he was going to give this lad a second chance of a life had he not?  
  
"I can't leave my sister. She needs me."  
  
"Lad ye can't stay, look at ye yer full of bruises. Bring ye sister with ye, she can clean 'nd cook until we go back t' England. Then she can stay wit' me wife." The little lad brimmed with happiness as he took the pirates hand and guided him threw to find his farther and sister. Only when he did find them he stopped dead.  
  
"What's wrong lad?" The boy's eyes met his farther, and realization dawned on him. She had fought back, and he had killed her. Their own farther had killed his daughter, and without realizing it, he had killed her in front of her 10-year-old brother.  
  
"We have to go. Now."  
  
"But I thought ye wanted t' git ye sister." The boys eyes brimmed with tears as he walked away with the mans hand still in his and nodding he quietly spoke.  
  
"She's with me mama now."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
Jack sat up straight in his bed panting and sweating like crazy. Why was he having that nightmare of his past over and over again recently?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N was it good? Bad? Terrible? Please review! If I get more then er 2 reviews I'll continue. Please review, cookies to everyone who dose!! :) Suzy xxx 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Pirates if the Caribbean.  
  
A/N Thanks for the reviews!! :) Erm this is a bit of a crummy chapter compared to the prologue but it does get better I promise. Oh by the way I decided to make this a Jack/Ana... Anyway enjoy...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack sat in the faithful bridge, drinking the only thing he ever really likes to consume and talking a load of nonsense, with a very drunk Mr. Gibbs and a very amused Ana Maria.  
  
"So's I sayses that ye will afta be a bit more careful next timeses if ye wanta gets aways with that's sorts of things. And he sayses..." Jack leaned over to Ana Maria who was trying very hard not to laugh at Mr. Gibbs attempt of a story, and whispered in her ear.  
  
"D'ye know what he's on about Luv?" A small laugh escaped her lips when she opened her mouth to respond to her Captain so she quickly shut it again and shook her head as if to say 'no and if I open my mouth again I really won't be able to stop my self-laughing'. Chuckling to himself Jack excused himself as he walked over to the bar to order another round of drinks. Apparently this bar was low on waitresses.  
  
"Ahem. Is there any service here?" Jack banged on the bar, getting frustrated at the lack of attention he was getting. As he was looking around for the bar tender a young whore came up beside him.  
  
"I can give you some service if you like." Jack looked at the young girl beside him. She didn't look very old. 19 at the very most he decided. And she looked familiar...  
  
"Er no. Have I met ye somewhere before? Ye look familiar." The girl looked stunned.  
  
"No. No you haven't. I'm not from here. I'm new." Jack who wasn't actually interested in bedding or even knowing anything about this girl, began to ask her some questions while he waited for the bar tender to come back.  
  
"Where are ye from?" The girl looked edgy.  
  
"Port. Port Chapman." Jacks eyes grew wide with disbelief. He did know this girl, well sort of. The only person who took an interest in him and his sister after their mother died was Mrs. Jones. And when he left she had been about 5 months pregnant...  
  
"And why aint ye there now?" The girl frowned  
  
"Why do you want to know so much? I...I have to go." Watching the girl run off he began to wonder what sort of place Port Chapman was now. He had no intention of finding out as he had vowed to himself he would never go back there. Too painful! Finally getting the rum, he went back to the table he was at before. Mr. Gibbs was still trying to tell his ever-so-long story and Ana Maria was biting on her hand to stop herself from laughing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After about 4 hours the tavern the 3 of them were sitting in began to clear out. Jack who was strangely on his own for the first time in ages, had been sat lost in his own world since meeting that girl. Gibbs who had just passed out on the table had finished his story, after 3 hours. The conclusion was... the person should have been more careful not to get caught and that next time they should be... more careful.  
  
Ana Maria plonked another mug of rum in front of Jack and watched him for about 5 minuets. He was lost, his eyes were glazed over and his face was blank. Ana Maria shook his shoulders, and he snapped out of his trance.  
  
"What d'ye want?" Ana pushed the mug of rum towards him.  
  
"Rum?" He smirked, and downed it in one muttering thanks afterwards.  
  
"Jack what's up with ye?"  
  
"Nothin'" Ana Maria raised her eyebrows.  
  
"There's something wrong with ye. Yer all alone which fer you is a first. Ye've been sendin' off a signal that says 'don't come near me' all night. Ye think I can't tell when there's somethin' botherin' ye capt'n. Then yer more of a fool then I thought ye were!" Jack laughed, and looked at the lady pirate.  
  
"Ok miss nosey. I was jest thinkin'"  
  
"Oh my god. Jack is ye ok. Thinkin'?" Ana Maria paused. "What about?"  
  
"I. It don't matter. I'm goin' back t' me ship." Jack got up to leave, shouting over to the barman to take Gibbs up to a room for the night. As he walk towards the entrance, another man walked in. Ana Maria's eye went back and forth between the two...  
  
"'Ello boy." Jack went pale.  
  
"No."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N haha I'm leaving it there. Please review! All reviews get strawberries! Luv Suzy xxx  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*My reviewers~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dshael-: Yeah the pirate that picked up Jack was Bill Turner. I didn't put it in but that's who I meant. Good guess! :) Gives cookie. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Amy-: yes Amy I believe you, chill out dude! Lol. And I will update more I promise! Well I'll try anyhow. Gives cookie. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Rishandra -: I didn't keep you waiting too long. Gives cookie. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Cal -: Sorry I didn't mean to make you cry honest! You actually helped me decide to make this a Jack/Ana as I was undecided whether it should be that or Jack/OC so thanks! Gives cookie. Thanks for reviewing! 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
A/N: thanks for the reviews. Enjoy...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I've been looking for you for 20 odd years now." Jack was still stood staring at this mysterious man.  
  
"No." Jack was shaking his head now, as if trying to wake himself up from a bad dream.  
  
"Er yes. I have or had something for you. Something I know you will still want. But I lost it a few years back. I thought that once I found you I would help you look for it and..."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"Something your. Your sister had wanted you to have" Ana Maria's widened. Jack had never said anything about having a sister or a family for that matter. Who was this man? She looked over a Jack who was still very pale.  
  
"And ye lost it ye say. Sure ye didn't sell it?" The way he said this was full of bitterness and anger.  
  
"No. After...after your sister died-"  
  
"You mean killed"  
  
"-And you left, I found something in her room. It was for you I opened it to see what was inside and it was er valuable. And yes I was going to sell it but when I went to I, my conscious kicked in and well I couldn't. Then I set out looking for you. It's taken me this long and I can't really remember where it is I lost it. Ill helps you though." The man paused. Jack stayed silent. Eyes boring into this man. Ana Maria could see whoever this was Jack hated him more then he had hated anyone else. "There was a letter with it. Here." Jack took the letter, but didn't open it; instead he put it in his pocket (A/N does he have pockets???) still looking at this man.  
  
"Ye will... ye will 'afta work with me crew if I am t' let ye aboard me ship." The man nodded, the look on his face gave off a surprised look. He obviously hadn't been expecting this.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Ye will work with the LOWEST part of me crew. Scrub Th' decks 'nd that." Now the man looked put off but still nodded.  
  
"Meet Gibbs at the docks at noon t'morrow. G'night. Ana Maria are ye coming." Ana Maria look back and forth between the two. Something had gone on between these two and she was growing more curious by the minuet.  
  
"Aye Capt'n. G'night er..."  
  
"Samuel Summers." So this was the mans name.  
  
"Right." Ana Maria nodded at him then ran to catch up with her captain.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Don't wanna talk bout it. Tell ye another time. Ok?" Ana Maria had opened her mouth to talk once she had finally caught up with Jack, but he spoke before she had chance to. He had said basically what she had wanted to ask. Would he tell her? She had her answer... no. But he had said he would tell her some other time.  
  
"Promise?" Jack stopped and looked at her. Before bowing his head he mumbled that he promised. There was just one question Ana Maria needed answering that night. "Jack. Who was that man, I mean I know his name but how do you know..."  
  
"He's me farther."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack was going about his captain duties. His supplies were being dropped off today and with any luck they will of set sail before dusk. He half hoped that his father would come, but then he half hoped that he wouldn't. He still didn't know what they were going in search of, as even though he had spent most of the night staring at the envelope containing a letter from his sister he hadn't brought himself to find out what it said.  
  
"Er Capt'n I found t'is man at Th' docks. 'E said 'e was t' join th' crew." Jack looked up from what he was doing. Ana Maria who was nearby was the only one who noticed Jack trying hard not to snarl or let any emotions come through.  
  
"Ah yes. Mr. Summers is going to help me find some treasure. He will be working with the lowest part of the crew." Jack put an emphasis on 'lowest'. "Gibbs if ye would show 'im where 'is cabin is please." Ana Maria who had yet another burning question that had to be answered walked up to him.  
  
"Jack, ye say t'is man is yer farther. Why don't ye 'av the same last name?" Her captain turned to look at her.  
  
"I did. Changed it. Didn't want to be a summer. I didn't want that dirty gits last name. And why I choose Sparrow is for the story I have yet to tell ye. I will Ana don't look at me like that. Its jest not the right time." Ana Maria rolled her eyes.  
  
"Is there ever going to be a right time?"  
  
"Probably not. But I aint 'bout t' tell ye with me crew round me. Ok." Ana Maria nodded. He was right and she hated to admit that so she said nothing and just walked away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later on that day, when they had finally set off, and with the helm in the capable hands of Ana Maria Jack found himself sat in his cabin staring at the brownish envelope. He took a deep breath and decided it was now or never to find out what was in there...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N haha, im leaving it on another cliffhanger. I no I'm mean but hey. The next chapter will have the letter from his sister. Please review! Ice cream to all reviewers. Luv Suzy xxx  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*My reviewers~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ares kid-: I will keep updating. By the way I get it that you love my stories. You told me once and that t'was enough. Lol. Thanks for the review! Gives strawberries.  
  
Cal-: Thank you for your very long and funny review. Im so glad I could cheer you up! I promise that Ana will not become pathetic or weak. Well ill try my best not to. It shouldn't happen! Now about your strawberries I thought I'd give you a mixture of the two! Give's plain and chocolate covered strawberries. Thanks for the review!  
  
Meowface: thanks for the review. Gives strawberries.  
  
Irish-bird: thanks for the review. I always like to leave my stories on a cliffy. Hehe. Hands over strawberries. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
A/N thanks for the reviews!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dear Jack,  
  
I hope with all my heart that you shall never have to read this letter but I know you most probably will. Inside the box that is with this letter is the necklace; bracelet and ring mother gave me.  
  
I am writing this as I fear Farther is to do away with me as he has made some mistakes he cannot undo. I just hope that you find this afterwards and get away from him before he does the same to you. Go be free, free as the wind, the sea, and the sky. Hey you can even go become the pirate you dreamed of being, get your own ship and become the most feared pirate in the whole of the seven seas. But don't keep your last name as Summer's change it to something that sets your soul in flight.  
  
As I don't have a daughter like I should to give these special things too, I want you to find someone, someone who you love and will love you back. Someone who sees you, for who you are, someone that you can share pain, happiness and the world with. My baby brother I know you said you would never love as you saw what it did to people when they lost that person and that when you were a pirate, you wouldn't be aloud to love, but please do. Do find somebody to share things with. I will never get the chance to live my life to the full but you should.  
  
I know when mother died farther turned angry and started to do things that he really should of. But what you didn't know was that he was already like that, he beat our mama up. So when she died he didn't suddenly turn angry, he just turned that anger onto us instead of her. So when you are older and do find this person make sure you are nothing like him, don't hurt her like he did to mama. If you do ever hit that person you love, although mama and me aren't there in the flesh we will be with you in sprit and we will be very disappointed.  
  
I will always be there for you even when you don't know it. I will always watch over you, and share your pain, happiness and fear. I promise that you will never be alone. So go be free and fall in love. You're living a life for me as well as you now. Live those dreams I heard so much about. Remember to soar for the moon, the sun and the sky. I love you and always will.  
  
All my Love,  
  
Emily xxx  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack looked up from the letter; tears were threatening to break into his eyes. Swallowing he looked around his cabin. He just sat there, for hours, the candle burning out after a while; he was just lost in his thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ana Maria knocked on Jacks door. He had been in there for hours. She was getting worried, as she knew that he was going to read the letter from his sister. Ana Maria had taken a very distinctive disliking to 'Samuel' as he had already managed to upset half of the crew with his rude and horrible comments, and the other half of the crew were wary of him as they had picked up on their captain not being on the best of terms with the man either.  
  
"Jack?" Ana Maria stepped inside his cabin, it was dark and she had to stand for a moment to let her eyes adjust. She looked around trying to find Jack, she expected to see a figure lying on his bed but he wasn't there. "Jack?" still no answer, she looked around again and this time noticed him at his desk. She walked over to him, banging her toe on a piece of furniture as she went. "Ow."  
  
"Are ye alright Luv?" Ana's head snapped up, she thought he was asleep.  
  
"Yeah, I was going to ask you the same question." She kneeled in front of him. His face was lit up by the moonlight shining through the window by his desk. His eyes were closed, and his face expression was a mixture of emotions.  
  
"I'm, well I don't really know Luv, and I don't know how I am." He opened his eyes and looked at her. She noticed his eyes were red. He hadn't been crying she knew that, she knew he wouldn't let him self, not willingly he would try his hardest to stop himself, but he did look as if he had been very close to tears. Ana Maria's heart bled for him. She didn't know what he was going through, she wanted him to tell her and she knew he would when he was ready and she wouldn't push him, but she knew that she would try to help him even if she didn't no what she was helping him through.  
  
"Jack." He opened his eyes again. "You should try and get some sleep, you were knackered today I could tell. You'll be no use tomorrow if you more tired then you were today. I no this is going to sound shallow but you don't want your..." Ana Maria struggled not to say anything bad next, she wanted to, she knew he would agree with her but she also knew that he didn't need the bother of thinking about him too much. "...Farther to think he's getting to you." Jack slowly nodded and got up. He helps Ana Maria up from her crouching position, and gave her a hug.  
  
"Thank ye Ana." Ana smiled into his shoulder.  
  
"That's ok. Now sleep! See ye tomorrow Capt'n."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So where are we lookin' first?"  
  
"Port Pruew." Jack nodded; he had never been there before, but there's always a first time...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There you go! I'm worried that because I've been doing so many fast updates (fast for me!) that I'm gonna slow soon. I hope not. Ill try and update soon. :) Captain Jack Sparrow and Will Turner shaped Chocolates for all reviewers! Luv Suzy xxx  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*My reviewers~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cal: there's more to come about his farther, there's something about him, and he's not as innocent as he seems right now. You'll see in the next chapter I think... thanks for the review and you have extra chocolate sprinkles for you correct guess no more ice cream though. I'm running out! Oh and I cant forget this *hands over waffle cones*  
  
Irish-bird: I agree Jack is yummy like the strawberries. Hands over ice cream. Thanks for the review.  
  
Jessie: Thanks for the review. I have been getting better at finding the grammar and spelling mistakes. Probably because I keep proof reading it as I go along. Lol. Gives ice cream.  
  
Ares kid: Thanks for the review Amy. Your welcome for the strawberries, and here's your ice cream. 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
A/N thanks for the reviews!! Enjoy...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It took about 3 days to get to Port Pruew, they had gotten there earlier then expected due to good weather. Every night without fail, Jack had gone to his cabin and sat while the sun went down and not moving when it got dark. And then Ana Maria would come in, bring him out of his thoughts and leave again. Jack reckoned she would keep coming just because she wanted to know his story, but at the state Jack was in she was going to have to wait quite a while.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So where are we lookin'?" Jack was standing next to Samuel, looking down at him. His farther was a good foot smaller then him so it was easy for him to look bigger and better then him.  
  
"Alley next t' the market. Man I know might of picked it up and kept it for me, until I came back for it." Jack nodded, and started walking, the man following him.  
  
"Right are all 3 of them together?"  
  
"Yes. There still in the box they were in when I first found them." The two men walked side by side in silence for the rest of the way. Jack had given some of his crew shore leave and his cook was in the market buyin' the normal food. He noticed his captain coming his way and stopped him.  
  
"Capt'n is it ok, if I get some of these? They'll go well with a stew I'm makin'." The cook held up a bunch of cherries to Jacks face.  
  
"No. There aint t' be any cherries on me ship. Can't stand 'em. Savvy!" The cook nodded looking a bit put off.  
  
"Aye Capt'n."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Here it is." Samuel pointed to a shabby looking house that looked more like a hut. Jack nodded and gestured that he knocked or went in first or to do something. So he went in.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack and his farther left the hut place empty handed, Jack looking very UN pleased at the outcome but Samuel saying that he half expected this to happen. He hadn't left the jewellery here; he had left it some place else. Now they were about to set off on another wild goose chase.  
  
"Er Boy...I mean Captain is it ok if I go on shore-leave. I want to get some things."  
  
"Aye. Be back at noon like the rest of 'em" Jack walked off leaving that man by himself. Samuel turned around and headed towards the food stall...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Samuel went aboard The Black Pearl about an hour before he was due back. He snuck into the kitchen, (A/N is that also called the galley? I wasn't sure so if anyone knows that would be helpful) were cook was preparing his stew for dinner that evening. While he was out for a few minuets, Samuel mussed up the cherries he had brought earlier and mixed them in with all the food. He then left the room just as the cook came back in...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Late afternoon the whole crew were sat down for the stew cook had been making all day. Samuel was watching Jack the whole time he was eating. About half way thorough his meal Jack paused. Something wasn't right. Downing what food he had left in his mouth with rum he looked around for cook.  
  
"Hey, what did ye put in this that was different?"  
  
"Nothin' capt'n. Does taste strange though. Nicer but I don't know how I did it why?" Jack was about to answer, when he got up and left the galley in a rush. Samuel smirked to himself.  
  
"Oy you what ye smirking' at?" Gibbs had noticed the man smirking and had a sneaking suspicion he was behind the new taste in food.  
  
"Nothin'" the stubby man grunted. Ana Maria got up mumbling to Gibbs that she was going to see what was up with Jack.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ana Maria stopped at Jacks doorway, she could hear vomiting noises. Very violently as well. Walking into his cabin, she scrunched up her nose. The smell wasn't good.  
  
"Jack?" She walked through the door connecting to his cabin; he used it as a bathroom for everyone that ever wanted a bath. It had a large bathtub and a thing he used for his toilet. (A/N what were they? Anyone know?)  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N now I no that's a mean to leave it there and I'm sorry but I just. I just had too. He he. Please review jack, and will kisses for all reviewers. :) Luv Suzy xxx  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~My reviewers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ares kid: thanks for the review Amy; you're welcome for the CHOCLATES not ice cream. Lol. Enjoy your kisses!  
  
Shaz1: thanks for the review, I'm glad you like the story! Enjoy the kisses!  
  
Cal: don't worry I don't think I'm going to slow on this story yet, I sit and daydream in class and sort of have a friend who listens to me babble on about my ideas. I have however slowed on my other story so you were right on that! I didn't understand the end of your review but I'm guessing it was a little dirty as you said something about me being a minor?! Anyway thanks for the review!! You cheered me up as I was quite down that day. :) Enjoy your kisses. 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with pirates of the Caribbean or that yummy pirate!  
  
A/N Thanks for the reviews... enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ana Maria found Jack slumped on the floor next to the chamber pot (A/N thanks cal!). He was sweating madly and extremely pale. Rushing over to him, she noticed that the vomit he had just sicked (A/N that might not be a word but I'm using It. Don't shoot me!) up had traces of blood in it.  
  
"Oh Jack." Kneeling beside him, she put her hand to his forehead. He was burning up. She tried to pick him up but failed miserably. "Er jest stay there and try not to pass out, I'm going to find Gibbs." Ana hesitantly got up, glancing at Jack one more time she ran out of his cabin, into the galley where the crew were still eating.  
  
"Gibbs er Jack needs yer help." Rolling his eyes Gibbs got up. He wasn't too pleased about his dinner being interrupted but when he saw Jack his annoyance went out the window.  
  
"What happened?" Gibbs eyed Jack who was still slumped on the ground trying not to pass out.  
  
"I dun no. I reckon 't 'as somethin' t' do wit' Summers though." Gibbs nodded. He moved over to lift Jack up and Ana went to help him. Both of them managed to move their captain to his bed, but during that time he had passed out.  
  
"Ana, I know ye wont like this but will ye be his er maid. No that aint the right word. Will ye look afta 'im? Yer the only one other then 'im who knows how t' look afta Th' sick and none of Th' other crew will want' a see 'im in this state. Please. Ye'll get extra swag." Ana Maria grinned and nodded. She would of done this without being asked, but as she had, and there was the offer of extra swag why would she refuse that?!  
  
"O'course I'll do it. Ye needn't of asked, but as ye did and the offer of extra swag was in there I'll accept." Gibbs smirked at her, about to say something back when Jack grounded in his unconsciousness and brought them both back to the real reason behind their conversation.  
  
"Right well I'll leave ye too it. I gott'a go steer this ship. Er ye don't 'append t' know where we're goin' d'ye?" Ana Maria shook her head, then ushered the man out. As he was going he said something about taking the pearl back to Tortuga.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been about an hour since Jack passed out and he was only just begging to stir. Ana Maria had gotten board of watching him, so she started to clear up the mess he made in his bathroom. It wasn't a pleasant job and she wouldn't have done it, but as she was getting extra swag for this she thought she would get on with it. And the stench was making her sick.  
  
"Ana?" Ana Maria came out of his bathroom and stood by his bed. She smiled, that smile was full of concern.  
  
"Aye, I'm 'ere Jack. Yer stuck wit' me lookin' after ye till yer better." Jack nodded.  
  
"Aye thought so. Can I 'av a drink." Ana Maria went to his rum cabinet. "Not rum. It'll, it'll afta be water. Rum makes it worse." Ana looked at Jack curiously before walking over to a barrel he kept in his room for her when she didn't want rum. It contained drinking water.  
  
"Rum makes what worse?" she asked while handing over the cup of water. Jack pulled a face as he sipped at the water but carried on drinking it.  
  
"The reaction t' cherries I 'av. can't av 'em. Make me sick. Could kill me if I aint careful." Ana frowned. She was learning a lot of things bout her captain that she didn't know before.  
  
"Oh. What. What's going to start happening to you?" Jack looked at Ana Maria with a pained expression written across his features.  
  
"A lot of things could start t' happen Ana. I could get fever, rashes, I've already had the sickness but there could be more of that t' come, but the one that could kill me the most is if me throat starts t' swell." Ana's hand flew to her mouth in shock. She didn't think an allergic reaction could be so bad.  
  
"Right thanks for the warning... Jack?" Jack, had started breathing fast, j=his face had gone red and sweat was flowing down his face. "Oh god." Ana Maria rushed to his bathroom, and got a bucket, she got back just in time to put it in front of him while he was sick.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
During the first night of the reaction, Jack developed a high fever. Although Ana Maria wasn't religious she found herself praying that he would be all right. Her captain was in a very bad way and all she could do was try and keep him cool. She had told Gibbs about him being allergic to cherries and that was why he was having this reaction, they both started to wonder why the cook had added that ingredients without telling him first. All food aboard the ship that the whole crew had to eat was told to the Captain, and he would say if it was all right or not.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oye, you. Did Jack know ye 'ad cherries in yer stew?" The cook looked startled and confused at the outburst Gibbs had just come out with.  
  
"It didn't 'av cherries in it. I asked Capt'n but he said no. Someone else must of put them in when I wasn't looking. Summers were with him when he said no. Maybe he knows something." Gibbs nodded. Summers. It would make sense; there was something not right about that man, and the way he acted around Jack.  
  
"I guess I got a summer t' find then. Sorry fer shoutin' at ye." The cook nodded and started to get back to work, and a fuming Gibbs went to find Jacks farther.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ana Maria watched worriedly as Jack's breathing began to get caught up in his throat. She jumped out of the chair she had been sitting in all night and noticed something happening, stopping him from breathing properly.  
  
"Oh no."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N hahaha, I'm a meani and I'm leaving it therreeeee!!! Lol. Ok, I will update soon, and try not to leave you hanging. Please review teddies to all reviewers. By he way I confused myself last chapter and gave the kisses away chapter too soon so this time you actually get the chocolates. Luv Suzy  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*My reviewers~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aims: I cant tell you whether Samuel knew that Jack was allergic to cherries or not, that will come later but I have told you that he was with Jack when he said that he didn't like them to the cook, so there's a little clue! Thanks for the review. * Hands over chocolates *  
  
Irish-bird: sorry I didn't put the little note in the last chapter, I hadn't received my review alert so I hadn't realised you had reviewed. Sorry! Anyway thanks for the review, enjoy your kisses and chocolates!  
  
Kungfuchick: I agree Jacks dad is an ass! Thanks for the review. * Hands over chocolates. *  
  
Cal: I had to make Jack better then his dad (he is anyway but appearance is even better!) There is something about his dad, and you'll find out what eventually. Gibbs wants pay back in this chapter but does Jack?? Oh by the way only Jack and Ana Maria know that Samuel is his farther. The crew don't. (I'm not sure if that's in the story or not?!) Thanks for telling me what the toilet was called and the kitchen. You're very helpful. I'm not mean enough to give people what's trying to kill off our dear captain though. That would just be er mean! Lol. Thanks for the review. *Hands over chocolates * 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
A/N Sorry it took me longer then usual to get this up. Brothers been home at the weekend and wouldn't get his bum off, Ok, I didn't want Jack to die and found out from my mum (who happens to be a nurse) that the only way for Jack to survive what happens to him was something that I don't think was around then. Does that make sense? Well I made something up so please don't flame me for it. I didn't want to change what happened though. Ah well I've explained now so yeah. Anyway thanks for the reviews, enjoy...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~  
  
Jack's throat was beginning to swell up. He was awake and had started to panic. If this had been another time and in a different situation Ana Maria would of found it funny watching her captain panic but she found herself doing the same. What reduces swelling? Ice? No.  
  
"Jack, what will reduce this? There has to be something." Jack tried to talk, but with his difficult breathing he found it hard.  
  
"It...has to...be...lemon or...orange...juice...that's... the only thing... that can... reduce... it... a little... if... there's... enough for... me to... breath... I'll be ok... and it... will go... down... on its... own. Hopefully." Jack stopped, panting. Ana Maria racked her mind to think back to ordering any oranges or lemons in the supplies. There had only been about a dozen and knowing their luck they had already been eaten or used. She ran out of his cabin and down into the galley.  
  
"NO don't."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The startled cook looked up, to see Ana lugging at him. He dropped the oranges he was about to cut up on the floor.  
  
"What did ye do that fer?"  
  
"Er Capt'n needs these. And this" Ana took the knife from out of his hand and picked 3 of the oranges up from the floor, then she rushed back to Jack praying to whoever's out there that he hadn't given up trying to breath.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack was exhausted he hadn't given up, although he looked like he wanted to. He opened his mouth to let Ana Maria squeeze the juice into him. Her hands were shaking and he was trying hard to not let Jack know how worried she was. If he could see himself he would probably want to die. His eyes were red and puffy, his face and neck bloated, which made them, look to big for the rest of his body. All in all he looked bad.  
  
"Jack jest, jest hang on. Don't give up on me. Ye still owe me a ship and a story so ye aren't aloud to die." Jack didn't answer he just continued to concentrate of breathing.  
  
It took about 3 hours before Jack could relax, and let himself rest. The swelling on his throat and face had gone down enough to let him breath easier, but Ana Maria still sat on the edge of her chair, still scared something else was going to happen that could take him away from her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
For the next 2 days Jacks swelling went down but now he had rashes all over his body and was still above normal temperature. Ana Maria had stopped worrying so much; Jack had begun to get back to his old self, and had started to insist he have rum instead of water, as he was far too sober.  
  
"Ana Maria, I am your Captain and I order you to get me a rum." Ana Maria smirked.  
  
"Ye want it so much, get it yer self." Jack glared at her, trying to scare her into getting it for him, only he was succeeding in making her laugh.  
  
"Now 'ats not fair. Ye wont let me get up. Whenever I try ye sit on me." Ana Maria laughed out loud at this. It was true Jack had tried to get up about 3 times before and hadn't listened to Ana Maria telling him he was too weak, the first time he fell out of bed, and the other two times she had sat on him to stop him from getting up.  
  
"Ah well, ye'll jest afta stick t' water then wont ye."  
  
"Huh!" Jack began to twiddle his thumbs to show Ana Maria that he was bored.  
  
"Jack." He didn't look at her just kept staring straight ahead still twiddle ling.  
  
"Humm"  
  
"Can you tell me the story now?" Jack closed his eyes and swallowed.  
  
"Alright. Now or never ey." Jack took a deep breath and motioned for Ana Maria to come over and sit on the bed beside him.  
  
"Ok it started when I was little..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N sorry I have to leave it there. I like to keep you hanging! Lol. Sorry it was pretty short. Please review. Goodie bags to all reviewers. :) Luv Suzy xxx 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
A/N ok this is mainly speech so don't flame me if there isn't much description in it. It's an important part of Jacks past that comes through, and a little bit of mushiness as well. Thanks for the reviews peeps! I appreciate them, they keep me going! I feed on them lol. Anyways enjoy...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok it started when I was little" Ana Maria had sat down on the bed next to Jack while he started to tell her of well his life story. "Well when I was 7 really. My mother, or mama as I called her, died. I don't actually know why she died, I think Emily did but..." Ana Maria butted in.  
  
"Who's Emily?"  
  
"My sister. Now shh." Jack held his finger to her lips, and she just put her hands up to say that she was sorry.  
  
"Now Emily nor me dad ever told me how me mama died, I think she was ill or something. I remember Emily coming up to me, telling me that she had gone to a better place. I couldn't understand why she would want to leave us. Emily said that we would be going to see her one day but that day wouldn't come for a very long time." Jack paused; Ana guessed this story would take some time, as it was obliviously painful for Jack to remember. Ana put her hand on top of Jacks to show that she would wait and to tell him to take his time. He took her hand between both of his and as he started talking again he played with her fingers absentmindedly.  
  
"Ye after remember that I was only little and didn't get what death was. Me dad, well when he found out Emily had, when she had told me he." Jack paused again. He looked down at his hands that were playing with Ana's fingers.  
  
"He hit her." Ana Maria gasped. Her eyes roamed Jack's face. He wasn't bothering to hide his emotions with her, and she saw a lot of pain written across his features.  
  
"Jack, are ye ok." Jack nodded and then continued.  
  
"After hitting her, he sent me to me room. I went up slammed the door shut so that the basted thought the door was closed, but I opened it again. I didn't hear what he said to Emily but I heard what she said. Or screamed. I found out later that night that... that he had taken her and." Jack looked away. Inside Ana Maria's head she was crying out in seeing him in such pain and was frantically thinking of a way to comfort him. So she squeezed his hand. It wasn't much but it was enough. He smiled a little but that went again when he carried on.  
  
"It was a couple of Days after my mama's funeral that he first thumped me. I can't even remember what I had done, I know I hadn't done much maybe stayed out playing a little longer then he had wanted me to. But after that first night it had sort of stuck. I would do one thing wrong or he was in a mood, then I would become a human punch bag."  
  
"Oh Jack" Ana Maria really didn't know how to comfort him. A squeeze every now and then just didn't seem enough to her. Jack rubbed his temples as he continued.  
  
"For the years that followed Emily went into a black depression because of what was happening to her. She... well I was the only one that she talked to and would be the only person she would be normal with. Now that may seem good but, but it wasn't, for her yeah as she was getting things off her chest, but for me. Well I got told a lot of dirty things that... that disgust me! Even now I can't believe what he did to her."  
  
"Do... do you need to get it off your chest." Jack's eyes met hers.  
  
"No, no I... I couldn't tell you as its just too horrible and I don't want ye too know. Ye may be strong Ana but so am I, and even now I'm finding it hard to deal with it."  
  
"Write it in a letter and burn it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It'll help. You get it off your chest and also help him to burn in hell" Jack nodded, thinking this over.  
  
"Might do." Jack paused for a moment before continuing with the story he was telling.  
  
"Well, one night about 3 and a half years after me mama died, pirates attacked the little port town. I went out wandering the streets watching them as they raided. Then bootstrap found me, and he. He took me to see his captain. They needed a cabin boy and I needed to get away. At first I had pleaded with bootstrap to kill me and send me to my mama. Anyway the Pirates said that they would take on Emily as well, and when they got to England bootstrap said that she could go stay with his wife. I thought 'great me and em get away from him.' Only it didn't...work...out... that...way." Jacks eyes met Ana's for a brief moment. He was still playing with her hands.  
  
"I found him and Emily, outside the place he always took her too to 'talk', as he had put it. He... he had his hands wrapped around Emily's throat and he were forcing her into a kiss... and she resisted. Bootstrap and me were watching all this, but my dad didn't know we were there. When she resisted he, he..." Jack stopped and took some deep breaths. It was obliviously getting to the worst bit.  
  
"He took his dagger out and stabbed her in the throat, a place that would cause a long and painful death. Then he let go of her, pushed her down and kicked her. I don't know what he did after that as... as I couldn't bear to watch." Ana Maria looked at her captain; he was in so much pain and was actually struggling not to cry. She had never seen him this much and she wanted so much to take the pain away.  
  
"So then I went became a cabin boy and well the rest is something else."  
  
"Jack." He looked up at her, his eyes were quite red, and he didn't look right sad.  
  
"Er what was in that letter?"  
  
"Read fer yerself. It's in that draw." He pointed to the top draw on his desk. Ana got up, slipping her hand out from between his and took the letter. She looked up again to make sure it was all right to read it and Jack nodded. After reading it she had a sad smile on her face.  
  
"Jack it was beautiful. Your sister sounds like a lovely person." Jack nodded sadly.  
  
"Yeah she was till he got hold of her. Then she disappeared into a black hole. At least now she's with me mama." Ana Maria was wary of her next question but felt like she needed to ask it anyway.  
  
"Are you going to do what she wanted you to do?" Jack had a questioning look on his face, but in his eyes Ana saw that he knew what she really meant, he just avoided it.  
  
"What ye mean become a Pirate Captain of me own ship, never hit a women, get those things she wanted me t' 'av? I've done the first two and doing the third Luv." Ana rolled her eyes; he knew that wasn't what she had meant.  
  
"No, I meant are you going to allow yourself to fall in love like she told you two." Jack didn't answer, he just shrugged, and Ana Maria opened her mouth to say something when there was a knock on the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gibbs had wanted to tell Ana Maria and Jack what they already knew, that Samuel Summers was behind the cherries put in the stew. He wanted to know what was to be done to him but Jack just waved it off. No one but him and Ana knew who the man really was and he didn't want his crew to find out either. What he had done though was find out where they were next headed. And it wasn't good...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N please review! Dates with the yummy pirate captain or yummy blacksmith (your choice you can only have one!) for all reviewers. I'll try and update soon. Luv Suzy xxx  
  
P.S can you add in your reviews which of these names you like best. Don't ask why but I've been asking all day. One boy and one girl name please.  
  
Girl's names: Megan, Grace, Louise, and Charlotte.  
  
Boy's names: Joe, Lee, Alex, and Johnny.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*My reviewers~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TrappedAndAnnoyed: thanks for the review!  
  
Cal: thanks for the review, it made me laugh!  
  
Ares kid: thanks for the review! 


	9. Chapter 8

A/N. Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Samuel had told Jack that he was almost certain that the jewels they were looking for were on an island. But that island was in another Pirate's waters, a rival pirate that if Jack Sparrow weren't around, he would be the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main. Jack was put off the idea off looking for the jewels when he heard this, as he didn't want to fight, straight after getting better again but he knew that he had to get the jewellery that his sister wanted him to have.  
  
"So are ye sure this is were the necklace and things are?" Jack, who had been allowed out of bed by Ana Maria to talk to his farther for a bit, was trying to determine whether the jewels that he wanted so badly would be there after risking a fight with Captain Briggs.  
  
"Almost certain." Jack sighed; he was starting to lose his cool whenever he was around this man.  
  
"Only ALMOST. Can't ye be sure?" Summer's face remained blank and he wasn't giving anything away, so for all Jack knew he could be lying.  
  
"I can't be certain Jack ye..."  
  
"Captain" Jack growled at the man.  
  
"Er right. I can't be certain J-captain ye see I can't remember. If it's here or another place. And if it's the other place you'll still have to go through the waters." Jack sighed again the waved his hand to tell Samuel to go away. Ana Maria watched as the man left Jack's quarters, she waited about 2 minuets before going in to see Jack.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ana Maria silently stepped into Jack's cabin. Looking around she could see him at his desk with his feet up and a bottle of rum in his hand. Shaking her head Ana walked over to him.  
  
"Jack I thought ye said ye couldn't 'av rum after a 'lergic reaction?"  
  
"Aye, but that was over a week ago and now I am fine." Ana opened her mouth to say something but Jack beat her to it. "Ana I need this ok." Ana Maria's eyes softened as she watched all the emotions Jack had held back while his dad was in with him, flood to his face.  
  
"Want' a talk 'bout it?" Jack shook his head. Ana felt like she had to do something to help him, she was getting these feeling's a lot and she wasn't sure she liked them. She reached over onto Jack's desk pushing his feet to one side she grabbed a piece of paper, and handed it to him.  
  
"What's this for?" Ana bit her lip, she wasn't sure if he had liked the idea when she had suggested it before, but she hoped he would do it anyway.  
  
"Write all the things that are on ye mind 'bout ye dad. And 'bout what he did, and then ye burn it. And the person is 'posed t' burn in hell fer the rest of eternity unless ye forgive 'em fer what they did. It helps ye feel better, trust me. I did it t' ye when ye stole my boat!" Jack looked at her with alarm in his eyes and raised eyebrows. Ana laughed softly. "Don't worry, ye've been forgiven. Fer now." Jack smirked.  
  
"Aye alright, I'll do it. Otherwise ye'll jest keep tellin' me t'." Ana nodded and decided that Jack had to be on his own to write the letter.  
  
"Jest shout if ye need me." Jack looked up (he had been staring at his feet).  
  
"Are ye not stayin' with me?" Ana shook her head and explained to him.  
  
"Fer this t' work right ye have t' be alone. Jest let all the painful memories come back and all the feelings that ye 'av t'wards im and then write 'em down. Then they'll be off yer mind and ye wont afta think 'bout 'em. Ok?" Jack nodded, she turned and walked out of his cabin, pausing at the door to look back at her captain who's face was a picture of pain as he started to remember. Ana wanted nothing more to be with him and hold his hand again through this but she knew he had to be on his own for it..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ana Maria sat at the helm of the Black Pearl watching the sun sink below the horizon. She was lost in a daze and didn't hear someone come up behind her. But she did notice when a knife was stuck in her back...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N sorry for the short chapter and the very mean cliffhanger. Can you guess who it is? Anyway please review, smarties for all reviewers! 


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from pirates of the Caribbean  
  
A/N thanks for the reviews! I would of updated earlier today but I was busy in the mourning and then I went to see Johnny Depp's new movie secret window and well yeah. Enjoy... (By the way he looks sooo hot in that movie. Even if he is a murder...)  
  
Ana Maria went to scream but a hand clasped over her mouth closing her nose and stopping her from breathing. She couldn't turn around to see who was carving something into her back but she had a good guess whom it was. Slowly she began to black out due to lack of oxygen, the man still had his hand over her mouth suffocating her but let go after she blacked out and Jack had called for her.  
  
"Ana Maria where the hell are y...o...u." Jack stood at the door of his cabin shell shocked at the sight in front of him. He rushed over to Ana Maria screaming for Gibbs as he went.  
  
"Mary mother of god, what happened t' 'er?" Jack shrugged as he put his check to Ana's mouth.  
  
"I... don't really know... but she 's not... breathing." Jack was trying to lift Ana Maria up but as he did so his hand got covered in blood. "Bloody 'ell."  
  
"Jack, ye need t' breath fer 'er other wise she's goin' t' die." Jack nodded, while he was opening her mouth he mumbled "I hope she doesn't wake up while I'm doin' this. I don't fancy a slap t'day." He pressed his mouth onto her breathing air into her lungs. As he withdrew he noticed that she herself wasn't making any effort so he counted to 3 before breathing for her again.  
  
"Come on Ana, I can't keep doin' this for you." Jack mumbled as he once again filled her lungs with air. Gibbs who was standing helplessly breathed a sigh of relief as Ana Maria started to breath again on her own.  
  
"Gibbs help me get her t' me cabin then we need t' sort 'er back out." Gibbs nodded as Jack walked away he noticed a large puddle of blood where Ana had been laying.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack put Ana on her side on his bunk. He didn't want to put her on her front, as he was anxious that she might stop breathing again, but they needed to bandage her back.  
  
"Jack who d'ye think did this?" Gibbs pointed to Ana's bleeding back as he handed him bandages and rum.  
  
"I don't know for sure but I reckon Summers had somethin' t' do with it. The only question is, why would he want to hurt Ana and... Gibbs have you seen what he's written on her back? And how... deep... it... is." Gibbs leaned over Jack's shoulder as he dabbed her back with alcohol. The word 'whore' was written across the small of her back.  
  
"Its goin' t' scar isn't it." Jack nodded his head sadly as the girl that lay in front of him whimpered slightly as he got into the wounds.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ana Maria blinked, as her eyes adjusted to the light. She looked around; she wasn't in her cabin but Jacks. She tried to move onto her back but yelped as a pain went soaring through it.  
  
Jack looked up and noticed she was awake. He sat down on a chair that was beside his bed, from when he had been sick, and studied her face.  
  
"I wouldn't roll ont' yer back if I was you." Ana huffed a little as if to say 'now you tell me'. "D'ye no who did this to you?" Ana shook her head.  
  
"No but I can give you a good guess."  
  
"Yeah, I've locked 'im up." Ana nodded.  
  
"In the brig?" Jack avoided her gaze.  
  
"No, in a cabin." Ana's eyes went wide with alarm.  
  
"What? Are ye mad, he's tried to kill you and now me? And ye give him his own CABIN?" Jack stood up in such a rush he knocked the chair he was sitting on over.  
  
"Look Ana Maria I still need him to help me get the treasure my sister wanted me t' have. And if that means treating him nicely until I get them so be it. But believe me when I get the jewellery you can have all the revenge ye want on the bloody guy. But just stop... just stop... just... stop." Jack calmed down; he picked up the chair and sat on it again before apologizing. "Sorry I didn't mean t' snap." Ana Maria wouldn't look at him, she found she couldn't. She was upset that he would let that man get away with what he had done to her. They both sat in silence for about 10 minuets before Ana spoke up.  
  
"What... what did he do to my back? I mean I know he cut it, but what did he do?" Jack swallowed, he knew he would have to tell her eventually but he wasn't sure how she would take it.  
  
"Well he, er he wrote 'whore' in your back." Ana closed her eyes, and Jack watched her, wondering what was going on inside her head.  
  
"That's just like what someone did to me when I was little. He... oh my god." Realization dawned on Ana Maria and her hand flew to her mouth as memorise she had managed to block out for so long came flooding back into her head...  
  
~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N sorry I have to leave it there, I don't want to really I don't ** looks shifty **. Please review. Pirates of the Caribbean soundtrack to all reviewers. Suzy xxx 


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't won anything from pirates of the Caribbean, never had and * sniffle * never will do. * Sighs *  
  
A/N thanks for the reviews!!! Err this is sort of a weird chapter but anyway... enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack watched as a series of emotions fluttered across Ana Maria's face. The pain he saw in her eyes as she remembered painful memories, reminded him of the pain he had saw in his sister's after a 'talk'. Kneeling on the bed in front of her Jack talked.  
  
"Ana, what aren't you telling me?" Ana's eyes had grown red and watery and she was desperately biting back tears. "Come on. I can help. Promise." Tears began to find their way to her cheeks and Jack took her into his arms. Waiting for the tears to subside he spoke gently to her, telling her everything would be ok and whatever she was remembering would never happen to her again. Jack didn't find out what had been troubling Ana, enough to make the strong pirate cry, as she had fallen asleep in his arms.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jack watched as Ana stirred in her sleep. He hated seeing her so upset, he never had before and he never wanted her to be so upset again. Thoughts had been whirling around in his head all night, about what she might of remembered. He briefly wondered if his farther had done something to her before and she had just not said anything, but he shook that off quickly. Ana wouldn't let him do something to her and get away with it. That's why she was so angry when he told her the man wouldn't be punished until he had what he wanted.  
  
"Ye ok?" Ana nodded. "Ye sure." Ana shook her head. "Ye going to tell me about it?" Ana nodded again. "Are ye goin' t' speak or will I 'afta fetch cotton's parrot t' talk for ye?" Ana smiled.  
  
"No I can talk fine thank ye. No need to steal the parrot." Jack smirked, and took one of Ana's hands into his own. He started to fiddle with her fingers, he had begun to do this when he was nervous about what he was to say or hear.  
  
"Am I goin' t' hear part of your life, like ye did of mine?" Ana nodded and bit her lip. "I'm not goin' t' like it am I?" She shook her head; her eyes were watching her hand be played with. "Ok. I still want to hear it though. Is that ok?" Ana looked over at the wall, mumbling her reply.  
  
"Your funeral." Jack smirked.  
  
"Aye, but ye heard 'bout my past, and the horrors that it came with, now its my turn t' hear 'bout yours." Ana nodded and slowly began her story.  
  
"Well when I was about 6, this man started workin' in my home as a butler. My family were- is quite wealthy and respected. He... he soon became good friends with me farther, and stopped working, but still got the accommodation and things that had come with the job." Ana paused taking a deep breath before continuing.  
  
"Well, as he didn't have to do butler stuff, my dad said that he could look after me, while my mother and sisters went into town, which they did nearly everyday." Ana started to bite her lip before she carried on. "He... he started to do things to me. Horrible things that shouldn't be done to a little girl. Especially when she don't want it." Ana's eyes started to fill with tears again as she remember what happened to her. Swallowing hard she continued.  
  
"He used to threaten me, tell me that if anyone found out then... then something very bad would happen to me and my family." Ana wiped the tears from her eyes before they had a chance to break free. Jack was rubbing her hand comforting, he wondered briefly if this was how she had felt when listening to him tell his story... helpless.  
  
"Then after about 7 years of him abusing me, I... I told my sister. She was disgusted that I let it go on for such a long time and went straight to my farther. He wouldn't believe me and told me off for making up such horrible 'fairy tales'. Then I ran away." Jack nodded. He stood up and stroked her cheek, before begging to ask questions.  
  
"What was this man's name?" The tears that had been wiped away not long ago, started to well up in her eyes again as she said the name softly.  
  
"Uncle Sammy." Jack looked like he was about to be sick. He knew she meant his farther there for knew what sort of thing she had gone through. Only she had had it worse then him and his sister. Pulling her in to his embrace neither said a word. Jack slowly stroked Ana Maria's hair, before going in for another question.  
  
"What did he do to you? I mean I no what he DID but you said he did something like what he did to you yesterday before. Does that make any sense?" Ana pulled out of his embrace and look into his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, he carved 'bitch' into the top of my back before. I still have the scar."  
  
"Can I see?" Ana nodded and turned around. Jack pulled down her shirt enough for him to see the faded scar that occupied her back.  
  
"Oh my god." Jack breathed to himself. He traced the scar with his finger, before turning Ana back round to face him. "Don't worry he will get what's coming to him. I promise you Ana, I wont let him get away with this." She nodded again slowly, Jack kissed the top of her head before telling her she needed to sleep and that he would be back later, before leaving the cabin to go find Gibbs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~3 days later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jack I'm fine now let me go do my duties." Jack was struggling to hold Ana Maria down on his bed, she had been saying she felt fine ever since telling Jack her story but he wouldn't believe her.  
  
"Your not fine until I tell... you your... fine. Now stay... down." Jack was still struggling with keeping the battling pirate down.  
  
"No Jack, I'm fine. Nothing will be achieved by keeping me in your cabin all day, apart from making me go mad!" Jack stopped pushing Ana down and looked at her, with a funny expression on his face.  
  
"Now is that so bad?" Ana glared at Jack before pushing him to one side and climbing out of the bed. As she stood her legs went like Jelly and she nearly fell to the floor but Jack caught her in time. His face held a 'see I told you' look.  
  
"It just cause I haven't been up in days. I'm fine." Ana forced herself out of Jacks grasp and made her way to the door. Jack followed her outside, just in time to hear one of the crew members shout 'ship ho'. Looking out at the horizon his eyes grew wide as he realized what ship it was. He soon began to bark out orders to his crew.  
  
"ROLL OUT THE GUN. MAKE WAY FOR BATTLE."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N please review! Jack and will autographs for all reviewers! Luv Suzy xxx  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~My Reviewers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from pirates of the Caribbean; all I own is my slightly nutty and overactive imagination...  
  
A/N Hey, im in the middle of SATs and yet I still update! Err writings a little more fun then revising though. ** Slaps wrist ** should go back... in a minuet. Anyway enough of my babbling, enjoy...  
  
*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~~**~  
  
It had taken about an hour for the Black Pearl to catch up with Captain Briggs's ship. Jack had ordered that they wouldn't fire until fired upon, in some weird hope that they could get by without a fight. That hope however was dashed when the ship fired upon them before they were even in the range of their cannons.  
  
"Ana, lock yeslef in me cabin. I don't want ye t' get hurt." Ana looked appalled at this order and shout back at Jack.  
  
"No way Capt'n. I'm fightin' I'm fine. I wont get hurt."  
  
"How d'ye no that?"  
  
"I don't, but then you could get hurt as well and your not goin' t' go sit in yer cabin and let others do the fightin' are ye." With those last words Ana moved across to fight some of the other ships crew before Jack could get a word in edgeways.  
  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Black Pearls crew had been fighting the opposite ship's crew for about 2 hours, before Jack and Ana got side-by-side fighting off the captain of the other ship. Jack's arm was slashed from the collarbone to his wrist and Ana Maria's shoulder was bleeding.  
  
"Capt'n is it jest me, or is it ALWAYS one of us two that gets hurt." Jack fought off another blow, and Stabbed Captain Briggs in the stomach before replying.  
  
"It's not just you Luv." As the opposite crew began to realise what had happened to their captain a sea of 'parley' could be heard across both ships and Jack smirked, before calling out orders for the ships crew to be locked in their brig.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack stood at the helm of his ship, drumming his fingers to a beat he had in his head. He watched his crew scurry about repairing any damages and going about their duties. His eyes spotted Ana Maria helping, and he called her over.  
  
"What do ye want?"  
  
"Ana, d'ye mind telling me why ye still have blood seeping through yer shirt, when I told ye to get your wound cleaned and bandaged over 2 hours ago?" Ana shifted about avoiding Jacks gaze.  
  
"I sort of didn't get it bandaged or cleaned..." Jack sighed and motioned for Gibbs to take the helm. Dragging Ana Maria along with him, he entered his cabin, and went to get the rum and bandages, muttering something about 'always have to do things meself.'  
  
"Ana d'ye want yer arm t' get infected?" Ana avoided the question.  
  
"I noticed Summers wasn't fighting. Keeping daddy safe are we Captain?" Jack winced at her words. She was annoyed with him, he could tell that now. He started to wonder why he hadn't picked up on it before, but he noticed Ana's glare and decided to answer her question before he got a slap for 'ignoring' her.  
  
"No I wasn't keeping 'daddy' as you put it safe. He wasn't fighting because he had knocked himself out with rum. Will you please keep still?" Ana stopped struggling against Jacks grip, and hissed as he started to put the rum on the wound. Unlike when he had cleaned her back he wasn't sympathetic.  
  
"Can you release the death grip you have on me please? Its not as if I'm going anywhere... you locked the door." Jack loosened up his grip on Ana's arm and tried to stop himself from grinning.  
  
"There all better. Now don't you feel better?" Jack mock cooed at Ana, receiving a slap for what he was doing, as well as a glare that could kill. "Ye know ye gotta' stop with the glares. There goin' t' kill someone one day." Ana Maria just stared at him. She was in a very bad mood and he was just making it worse.  
  
"Can I go now CAPTAIN?" She spat the last word out as if it was dirty. Jack winced again, as he forced her to sit back down on the chair as she got up.  
  
"Not quite yet. I want t' talk t' ye." Ana raised an eyebrow wondering what it was he had to say, but before he could start, there was a knock on his door.  
  
"Aye?"  
  
"Capt'n Summer's wants t' talk t' ye." Gibbs was talking through the door, as Jack hadn't gone to unlock it to let him in.  
  
"Cant it wait." Ana mumbled something about it being a bad time to talk and went to get up when Jack pushed her back down again.  
  
"He says its urgent capt'n." Jack rolled his eyes, getting up he pushed Ana back down into the chair again. "Ye stay here, I still want a word with ye." Ana put her hands up shaking them as if to say 'ooh goodie'.  
  
Jack stepped out of his cabin, locking the door and Ana Maria inside behind him. Blinking as his eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness, he walked towards the Cabin that held his so called Farther.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Looking around, Jack scrunched his nose up in disgust. He was told his cabin stank! Empty rum bottles littered the floor, and Jack could smell the distinct smell of vomit...  
  
Lying on the bunk was his farther, drunk as a skunk.  
  
"What d'ye want?" Jack wasn't in the mood for talking to his farther, as he wanted to tell Ana something before he lost his nerve.  
  
"Aye, son." Summers put a hand on Jacks shoulder to help him get up. Jack shook it off. "We seem t' be coming up on the little island. Now I don't actually think that what were looking for is here. Actually I no what were looking for isn't here. But I thought we would look anyways."  
  
"Where's the next island then? I'm not in a mood for games summers." Jack was glaring at his farther. He began to wonder why he was going along with this wild goose chase. When his farther didn't answer him he shouted at the stunned man. "WHERE THE HELL IS THE ISLAND WITH THE JEWLES?" The old man snarled at his son.  
  
"Don't ye shout at me son."  
  
"I am not your..." Jack caught the mans flying wrist as it came towards him, to thump him. "Son, and that weren't clever. Now ye tell me where the island is, or I kill you." The mans eyes went wide.  
  
"South. It's an island that no one but me lives on. It'll be there. I no as I left them there. Now please let go of my arm." Jack dropped the arm without hesitation, and left muttering thanks.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He walked up to his cabin, and remembered Ana Maria was still in there. He was surprised he still had a lock on his door and that she hadn't blown it off. Jack started to wonder what he was going to say to her as he couldn't say what he would of before. He unlocked the door, and at first didn't spot her...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N Ok mean place to stop it, but I had to stop it somewhere! Honest! It was just going on and on and on and you get the picture. Anyhow, please review. Just to fit into my story, a necklace for all reviewers!!! Luv Suzy xxx 


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from pirates of the Caribbean... unfortunately.  
  
A/N thanks for all the reviews! I have so many! *Beams with smiley ness* Enjoy...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When he did spot her, a smile spread across his face as he stepped fully into his cabin, closing the door silently behind him. He needn't of worried about what he was going to say to her as she had fallen asleep in his chair. Gently, Jack picked her up in his arms and placed her on his bed. Watching her sleep for a while Jack stroked her cheek. Ana stirred slightly at this but didn't wake up. After a bit Jack climbed in his bed beside her, and they slept back to back. A weird sensation came over Jack as he could feel the rise and fall of her body, through his...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jack woke up before Ana Maria did. He was thankful for this, as he wasn't sure what sort of mood she would be in, that day. He walked out of his cabin. Jack walked over to the railing and watched as the sun began to peek over the horizon. He got lost in his thoughts, that he didn't notice Ana Maria come up beside him until she also leaned on the railing watching the sunrise. Jack held his breath waiting for an outburst but one didn't come.  
  
"So... what did Summers want yesterday?" Jack sighed in relief that he wasn't about to be screamed at or get a slap.  
  
"Tell me that where we are going is the wrong place. He was pissed. Told me where they really are though."  
  
"Which is?" Jack looked at Ana Maria whose gaze was still on the now bright horizon, smiling he answered.  
  
"On an island in a cave. I think." Ana nodded, and didn't say anymore she just turned and walked down to her cabin. Jack watched her go; slightly disappointed they hadn't talked for longer. Watching the horizon for a bit longer Jack drifted back into his thoughts...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jack was at the helm of his ship, watching his crew scurrying about their duties. He noticed that his farther was among those scrubbing the decks and motioned for him to come up to him.  
  
"I am goin' t' the right place this time?"  
  
"Aye captain."  
  
"Ye lie once more, I'm t' send ye t' Davy Jones locker. Savvy."  
  
"Aye captain."  
  
"Now get back t' work."  
  
"Aye captain." Jack began to watch the horizon again, but got distracted by the look on Ana's face as she tied the rigging. Jack stared at her for about 5 minuets before handing over the helm to Gibbs, and began silently walking up behind Ana. He placed his hands onto Ana's shoulders making her jump.  
  
"JACK!" Ana-turned around slapping Jack's face in the process.  
  
"Ow... what was that for?"  
  
"Ye coming up behind me, and makin' me jump ye idiot." Jack was about to come back with a witty remark, when he realised that she had called him an idiot.  
  
"Right, come with me." Jack grabbed Ana's elbow and dragged her into his cabin where he blew up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ana Maria, what the hell is the matter with lately? You're so moody. Where the hell do you get off talking to me like that in front of...the... Are you ok?" All Jack's anger drained and was replaced with concern as Ana doubled over, he face a picture of pain.  
  
"I'm... fine." Jack raised an eyebrow  
  
"Ye don't look fine. What's wrong?" Ana glanced up, with a scowl on her face.  
  
"Nothing is wrong just lave me alone." Ana stormed out of Jacks cabin hand on her belly, leaving him very confused. ** What is wrong with her?? **  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ana knocked on Jacks door that night, she wasn't sure if he was in there as there was no light from under his door, but she hadn't seen him anywhere around the ship. A slight grunt came from in the room, and Ana opened the door slowly.  
  
Jack was sat at his desk, working out some routes for after this was over. He had a small half-brunt candle lit next to the maps that was giving off little light. He didn't look up when Ana came in but knew whom it was.  
  
"What d'ye want?" Ana played with her hands. She could tell her was angry with her, or upset. She wasn't sure which one but he wasn't a happy bunny! She didn't reply for a while, she was contemplating whether she should make a run for it or not.  
  
"Just t' say sorry fer shoutin' at ye."  
  
"Not slapping me?" Ana-tried not to grin.  
  
"No, not fer slappin' ye. Ye deserved it." Jack finally looked up from his papers and briefly caught her eye. He got up and moved towards her. She instinctively moved back until she could no more and Jack caught her in between the wall and his body.  
  
"Now 'ats not very nice is it." They were both trying not to smile, and both failed miserably. In the cabin it would seem as if they were both silent but unspoken words were being said through their eye contact. Jack leaned in to kiss Ana, but was interrupted by Gibbs knocking on the door. Jack rolled his eyes and moved back so that Ana could get free. As Gibbs entered he looked back and forth between the pair, a hint of a smile on his features.  
  
"What do ye want Gibbs?" Jack's voice sounded clearly annoyed.  
  
"Watch has spotted land sir." Jack nodded and took a deep breath.  
  
"How far away?"  
  
"Bout an hour sir." Jack grinned, only another hour or so until his nightmare could end...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N don't worry Ana isn't dieing in this chapter, it was just 'the wrong time of the month' and I decided she was going to be in a bad mood! Explains it all! Please review! Suzy xxx  
  
Cal: thanks for the good luck thingy it helped. I have easy exams for the rest of the week so ill be ok. Thanks for the review as well!  
  
Afro Stacey: wow, loads of reviews lately! Thanks!!!  
  
Amz: you don't need to put your screen name, I no who you are! I go to school with you everyday you twit! (Don't pull the face!) Plus it says on your log in bit anyway! Thanks for the review!  
  
Thanks to everyone else who has reviewed the other chapters that I've been too lazy to put the little note at the bottom for. Keep review dudes! 


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from pirates of the Caribbean  
  
A/N thanks for the reviews. Enjoy...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As the Black Pearl reached the deserted island, Jack went up to his farther, which he was looking forward to parting with very soon.  
  
"Ye sure it's here?"  
  
"Aye. And before ye ask no one else lives on that island 'part from me. I only got off it because of chance... ye ain't going to leave me 'ere again r ye?" Jack didn't answer his question out loud but did in his mind he answered it 'I don't plan on leaving you... alive anyway.'  
  
"So who put ye 'ere?" Jack paused before adding. "All alone."  
  
"Er a person that didn't take a liking t' me." Jack nodded, briefly wondering whom it was that decided to do the world a favour. "Right come on then we can go then ye can get me back t' a place with people and have nothing more to do with me... unless you want to of course." Jack just stared coldly at the man, and told him to wait while he went to see someone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack knocked on Ana Maria's cabin door. They hadn't really had chance to speak since in Jacks cabin a while before. He heard a mumble come from inside the small cabin and opened the door, wide enough to peer inside. It was completely pitch black inside (its still quite late at night.) with the exception of a few rays of moonlight coming through the window. Jack looked around Ana's cabin, trying to spot her after his eyes had adjusted to the darkness. He spotted her lying on her bed, facing the wall.  
  
"Ana?" His voice was barley more then a whisper, as he moved towards her, guided by the moonlight. Ana didn't reply for a while and as Jack watched her, in her peaceful state he thought she was asleep.  
  
"What d' ye want cap'n?" Ana's eyes were still closed, but even though it had been a good 30 minuets she knew he was still there, and still watching her. Jack was shocked, that she knew he was there. When he spoke he stumbled on his words.  
  
"I...erm...I jest... erm..." Ana chuckled lightly and sat up, opening her eyes for the first time in an hour. Jack finally found his voice and told Ana what he had planned on saying half hour ago.  
  
"I jest came t' ask ye, if ye wanted t' follow me and Summers. I need ye there if he tries t' do anything or something goes wrong." Ana lit a candle and look Jack straight in the eye. He could see the same curiosity that was in her eyes when this whole thing first started.  
  
"What ye plannin' on doin' Jack, and why cant I jest come with ye in t' first place?" Jack shook his head and explained to the pirate in front of him.  
  
"Luv, ye are comin' jest without 'im knowing it. And well I can't tell ye what I'm plannin' t' do jest... jest be there ok?" Ana nodded and went to get up but Jack put his hand up to stop her. "Wait 5 minuets, I've told Gibbs t' tell ye which way I've gone and what to follow. Do this for me and..." Jack didn't finish his sentence, as there was a knock on the door from Gibbs saying that summers had grown impatient. Before Jack left the room, Ana caught hold of his hand and whispered in his ear:  
  
"Good luck, and don't walk too fast." Before pecking him on the cheek and letting him go.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack and Samuel had been walking for about 5 minuets, and Jack started to wonder if Ana was following them yet. He hoped that what he had planned would work, not just for him but for her as well. They had been walking in silence all the way, but it was Summers that broke it.  
  
"Its about 5 minuets away, in the cave, in the middle of it. I know the way but... what was that?" Ana Maria had been following them nearly all of the time, and she had managed not to make any noise but she had just slipped. She froze in terror of what might happen to her; if he found out she had been following. Luckily Jack guessed that it was Ana that made the noise and covered up for her.  
  
"I jest...slipped. Not t' worry carry on yer little tale." Samuel looked at him funny but carried on nether the less.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
It had actually taken 10 minuets to get to the caves, because Samuel insisted that they kept stopping. Both Jack and Ana Maria were holding their breaths waiting for him to figure out she was following but he never did.  
  
As they walked through the cave, Ana Maria close behind, Jack looked in amazement on how much the place reminded him of a place he'd rather forget. All over the ground was scattered gold and jewellery, every wall gleaming with light from an unknown place.  
  
"Wow." Samuel laughed as Jack breathed out few words through his phase. Ana Maria was thinking the same thing as Jack, 'is this place for real?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
Samuel routed around for a while amongst some rocks while Jack waited impatiently for his nightmare to come to an end. Finally the man came up with the treasured jewels and handed them to Jack, who inspected them. They really were beautiful, they all matched each other. The ring had tiny rubies and diamonds embedded into the golden ring; the bracelet had rubs and diamonds waved together on a beautiful gold chain. The necklace had a diamond with a ruby embedded inside of it, on a similar chain to the bracelet.  
  
"Thank ye very much, I'll be off now. Nice er seein' ye again after all these years I hope I don't see ye again." Samuels 'kind' grin turned evil just before he talked.  
  
"Oh don't worry me boy. Ye wont be seein' me again. But ye will be seein' yer good for nothing sister and mother very soon..." Jack's eyes went wide as Samuel pulled out a sword from behind the rocks, and Ana Maria gasped at the look on the dirty man's face. It uncovered bad memories...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N sorry about the cliffy but it had to stop. There are only another 2 chapters so tell me if anyone wants a sequel. I do have an idea for one but it depends if anyone wants one. Anyway please review! Suzy xxx 


	15. Chapter 14

> > > Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with pirates of the Caribbean. So don't sue me!  
  
A/N thanks for all the reviews!!! This is the last chapter of this story (well the epilogue is still to come but...) Anyway enjoy....
>>> 
>>> * * *
>>> 
>>> Samuel chuckled lightly at the sight of Jack paralysed by anger towards the man. He decided he would be even crueler and tell him; exactly what happened to his mother and sister when they died... and his plans for him.  
  
"Jack, Jack, Jack... were ye really stupid enough to think I was no longer the man I was when ye were young? Don't ye want t' know what happened t' ye mother and Emily?" Jack managed to stutter out some words and Ana Maria felt bad for him.  
  
"She was sick. Ye didn't ye couldn't av killed me mum. It... it ain't..." The man chuckled once again, louder this time. And was smiling when he started to torture Jack through stories of the painful deaths he gave the two most important people Jack had had.  
  
"Nay, Jack she wasn't sick. She was jest plannin' on leavin' me and takin' ye two with her. Now I wasn't about t' let that happen. It's not as if I ever did anything t' ye when she was alive. Nay ye were my SON! Emily however that was a different story. I didn't want her. Only Bella. So if she 'ad said that she was t' take that waste of space with her, I wouldn't of minded as much. But ye. No ye were a different story. I couldn't let ye go. So I played with her for a while, whilst her arms were tied behind her back, and she was gagged. I then tortured her..." Samuel started to walk in circles around Jack. "I drugged her, kept her awake, stop her from passing out in pain then" the man laughed evilly. "I slit her throat broke every bone in her body and let her die a slow and agonizing death." Ana Maria's hand was at her mouth. She couldn't believe what this sick man was saying, although she couldn't see Jack's face she figured it would be much the same.  
  
"You basted." Jack spat at the man's feet, but was still unable to move himself. He didn't think it would be wise considering he had no sword or gun on him. Silently cursing himself for not bringing his effects he missed the begging on the second story.  
  
"-And yer sister was trying to do the same thing, get ye away from me. I don't understand females, why they always try t' take me son away. So I killed her, broke her neck just enough to stop 'er from breathing but not to kill 'er straight away. Then I thought it would be all right. No other person would take ye from me, but I found out ye had left with those dirty pirates. So I set about getting my revenge...but I had no money, so I took up a job." Ana's eyes went wide with fear that he was going to tell Jack what he did to her. She hadn't told him everything, it was too painful for her and she really didn't want to hear about it now. Jack's thoughts were much the same, wondering if he was about to hear about Ana, and if there was anything that she had left out.  
  
"I became a butler to a lovely little wealthy family. I was only butler for a short while though. I became friends with the man that employed me." Samuel started to smile even more as he began to remember. "I got money, accommodation and complete access to their kids. They had 2 maybe 3 girls. And 2 boys I think, I took a shine to the youngest lass. Feisty one she was. Put up a struggle the whole 7 years, I was with them. I'm not going to go int' detail about what I did. It was Emily all over again and better. The little girl told her sister who in turn told their farther, who didn't believe them...until she ran away o'course, leaving a note saying she couldn't take it anymore. That's how I got me own island ye see, away from any other little girls I could hurt the man had said." Jack was suppressing a shudder of hatred against this man, he hated having to stand there and listen but he was waiting for the 'opportune' moment to arise, when Ana if she was still around would get the man where it hurt. Ana's bottom lip was quivering but she was trying so hard not to cry because of this man- again.  
  
"Now Jack, imaging my surprise when I not only find you but her as well. I was surprised when she didn't recognise me. But then I got to do the thing I never got to finish off before she left. My handy work on her back. Have ye seen it Jack?" Jack never replied he just spat at the mans feet.  
  
"Tut tut tut, now my boy, as you left me I didn't think it right to let ye live, with the pain of losing not only Bella but Emily as well. So how would ye like t' die, the same way Bella did or Emily?" Jack finally found his voice.  
  
"Neither thanks." The dirty man smirked.  
  
"Alrighty then, I'll do it another way..." Samuel pointed his sword at Jack's heart and Jack closed his eyes as he waited for the pain that never came...
>>> 
>>> * * *
>>> 
>>> Jack opened his eyes to see Ana's sword in the back of Samuels's neck. He wasn't dead but he didn't look to well either. Jack took one look at Ana's eyes and involuntary stepped back. Her eyes were full of hatred and fire. He thought he'd seen Ana at her angriest but he had never seen her like this and even if he wouldn't admit it, it scared him to death.  
  
Ana took her sword out from the back of the man's neck, and walked around to face him. She spat in his face. The sword from Samuels hand clattered on the floor as he drooped it, obviously seen the fire in the female's eyes.  
  
"Now now, uncy Sammy, why so sacred?" Ana was using a completely different tone to what Jack had ever heard before. She was a complete stranger to him. She lowered her sword so it touched the man's manhood. His breathing quickened as she dug the blade into it, causing him so much pain. Jack found his hand covering his manhood, and his eyes go wide as she started to torture the man as he had her.  
  
"See it's not nice to be hurt IS IT!" Jack jumped as she shouted at Summers. She carried on hacking away at the man, and if he had been someone else he would of felt dory for him, but seeing who it was Jack began to laugh to himself, glad that his farther was getting what he had coming to him- finally!  
  
As Ana finished what she was doing she collapsed onto the floor tears streaming down her face, as what had happened to her when she was so little sunk in for the first time. Jack rushed over to her, no longer afraid of her, as she was too weak to carry on. Jack just put his arms around her and cradled her as she sobbed into his chest, not caring that he was seeing her at her weakest, after thinking she was so strong for such a long time.  
  
Jack hated to see her crying like this and began to hurt himself, as he felt her body raked with shakes and tears, because of what his farther had done. Closing his eyes as he pressed his face into her hair they both forgot about the outside world...
>>> 
>>> * * *
>>> 
>>> As they walked back to the ship, neither of them said a word. They had left Samuel to bleed to death in the caves. Jacks hand was on Ana's arm as she was still shaking a bit because of what had happened. As they approached the Black Pearl, Jack stopped.  
  
"Ana." She didn't look at him so he tried again. "Ana look at me." This time she turned to face him, eyes still red and bloodshot. Jack dug into his pocket and brought out the little box with what he had been searching for, and handed it to her. She shook her head not understanding.  
  
"Its sort of a thank you and a sorry." He pressed the box into Ana's hand but she gave it back again.  
  
"Jack, its yours, your only supposed to give it to someone you love, that's what your sister said." She turned to walk away again but Jack stopped her.  
  
"I'm giving it to the person I love." Ana's eyes were searching his face, trying to figure out if he was serous or not, her eyes questioning. "I love you Ana."  
  
With those 4 little words Jack's lips crashed down on Ana's, waiting and hoping she would return his kiss... which she did. 
>>> 
>>> * * *
>>> 
>>> A/N sob my story's finished! The epilogue will be up soon promise!! Then I'll start working on the sequel... Please review!!! Luv Suzy
>>> 
>>> P.S if you ever go to Alton Towers go on Air. Its so groovy you feel like your flying! (And going to smash into the ground...) reviews!!!!


	16. Epilogue

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything from PotC Disney owns it so don't sue me!  
  
A/N thanks for the reviews. Enjoy...
> 
> * * *
> 
> Jack stepped off his ship looking around. Ana joined him at his side, her eyes wondering the town that lay out in front of them. Jack took a deep breath before starting to walk into the town, only to be stopped by another man.  
  
"Err I'm not sure what business you have here pirate but this town cant tolerate another 'sacking'. So if you could just turn around, back onto your ship and find dome other small town, please." Jack chuckled.  
  
"Mate I a'int here t' 'sack' yer town. Jest t' see what t'is like after 20 odd years. I promise me crew will all behave 'emselves and not do anything someone from this dump wouldn't do anyway. Savvy?" The man frowned; he was sure he knew this man but couldn't quite place it.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack said his name proudly wondering if the man in front of him was catching on that he was his nephew or not.  
  
"And what's yer business in our small town?"  
  
"Jest t' see some people and remember what the place looked like." Jack lent in so that he could whisper into the mans ear something he didn't want Ana to hear. "And 'er over there said I needed t' come and get it over and done with. Alex." The mans eyes went wide as he realized who was standing in front of him. He had believed his sister and her children to be dead for such a long time that he couldn't grasp that the poor child he had seen suffer was standing in front of him, a captain of his own ship and a girl by his side.  
  
"My god, we thought he'd killed all of you. You got away?" Jack was about to reply when Gibbs came up to talk to him.  
  
"Capt'n is it alright if everyone goes on shore leave or not?"  
  
"Aye, back before sunset though savvy." Jack turned back to carry on his conversation with his uncle, very aware that Ana had left with Gibbs to go exploring.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Jack had had the tour of his old hometown, and was surprised to find that it hadn't changed that much. He followed Alex to his home, right beside the house Jack lived in as a child. Spotting Ana near by he said good-bye to his uncle and made a move towards her, only was stopped by a lady he knew far to well.  
  
"Christina."  
  
"Jack."  
  
"How are ye Luv?" The girl rolled her eyes.  
  
"I a'int 'ere for small talk Jack, me mama jest told me t' tell ye t' come round before ye leave, so ye can go put the flowers on yer mother and sister's grave this week... that's if ye want to." Jack nodded sadly; he was hoping that he would get out of doing that, although in his mind he knew he would have to go visit their graves before he left. It wouldn't feel right not to.  
  
"Aye, I'll be round later." The girl nodded, and handed him the keys to his old house. He was about to ask how she knew that was what he had wanted but she had already left. Sighing he turned and walked towards Ana who was sitting on a wall facing the sea.
> 
> * * *
> 
> She turned as she heard his footsteps get closer. He took a deep breath before saying anything.  
  
"Want t' come with me t' see me old house?" Ana smiled, she knew that he knew that she wasn't really interested in his house or whatever was in there, but she had told him he needed to come back to put the demons to rest, so she figured that if he needed her to come with him she would. It wasn't as if she would of said no anyway...  
  
"Sure Jack, always wanted t' no where ye grew up." Jack took her hand as they opened the door. He was thankful she hadn't pointed out the true meaning of his question, even though she knew what he had meant.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Jack shuddered as he looked around. The place was full of dust but other then that the hallway was just the way it was that night he left this place, what he had hoped, for good.  
  
Hand still tightly clasping Ana's he pushed open the door to the lounge, eyes hardily believing what they saw.  
  
Glass everywhere, furniture all broken up and what's more his mothers, sisters and his things all ripped and broken all over the room.  
  
Leaving as quickly as he had entered he walk to into other rooms, he was thankful they were all the same as when he had left. The only room left on the bottom floor was the one his farther had used sometimes for 'talks'.  
  
"Should I?" Jack looked at Ana, hoping she would tell him whether or not he should finally see what lies in the room he had grown to hate along with his sister.  
  
"This isn't goin' t' be helpful, but do what ye thinks best." Jack sighed she was right that wasn't helpful. In the end Jack couldn't face taking a look inside of the study. Instead they went and roamed upstairs.
> 
> * * *
> 
> They looked in all of the rooms except for two. His parents and his sisters. When they had looked in Jack's bedroom Ana had laughed at the mess, asking how he could of lived in it.  
  
"Ready to look inside?" Jack pushed open the door that led into his mum and dad's room, and as quickly as he entered he left. He turned to look at Ana who had her eyebrows raised.  
  
"I never liked that room. Long story, don't want to go into the details. If my sister was here she'd tell you though." Jack sighed sadly, and walked into his sister's room, Ana following behind, and her hand still in Jacks grasp.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Looking around, Jack felt a small lump form in his throat. Ana must have sensed something as she gave his hand a comforting squeeze. Jack began to think about letting go of her hand to look at what was sat on top of Emily's bed, in the middle of her pillows. Only he found he couldn't let go of her hand, he found he wouldn't seem to let himself.  
  
Walking up to the bed, Jack picked the small package up. Briefly wondering why Samuel hadn't brought that as well, he opened it.  
  
Inside was a teddy bear that Emily had made. It was really soft and fluffy, and it took a few minuets before Jack noticed what it was wearing and holding. The tiny teddy had a little had on top of its head, once that could be taken off too easily. It seemed to Jack that she hadn't had time to finish the creation she was making before she died. In its tiny hands was a letter, which read:  
  
Dear Jack,  
  
I promised you that even if you wouldn't really be a pirate, you would have something a little like a pirate. I hope you like the bear, I'm sorry I didn't get to finish it but my time ran out.  
  
Love Emily xxx
> 
> * * *
> 
> Jack smiled as he placed the bear back into its package along with the letter and turned to Ana. (Who's hand was still in his!)  
  
"We need t' do one more thing before we leave."  
  
"We?" Jack looked down for a moment before answering her.  
  
"Yeah, we."
> 
> * * *
> 
> Jack and Ana, stood at the top of the hill where they had recently place fresh flowers on Jack's mother and sisters graves. Jack had finally let Ana's hand go after they had gotten up to the graveyard. Both pirates stood and watched as the sun started to sink below the horizon, and they could see the crew returning to the ship as darkness began to roll in.  
  
"Thank ye Ana." She turned to him, and placed her hand upon his cheek.  
  
"What for?" Jack shrugged, his eyes locking with hers.  
  
"For being here." Jack leaned in to kiss her, and just before they lips brushed he spoke another soft few words.  
  
"Now it's your turn to go home." With that there lips met, and turned into a passionate kiss.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Sob** its all over peeps! Unless I write a sequel... which I am going to do. It should be up pretty soon, give me up to a week, I think the titles going to be something like 'coming home.' Or something. I don't know. Please review. Muffins for all reviewers! Luv Suzy xxx


End file.
